


Having each other's back

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin's cats make me happy, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Shameless bromance shipping, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Connor manages to make friends with one of his worst human critics.Gavin has to find himself at the mercy of his worst perceived enemy to find out that he may not be an enemy at all.Everything is changing, and so Gavin and Connor are too.





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday [New ERA](https://discord.gg/c3vUxHY) ! This server is a huge part of the fandom so thanks for keeping it alive. You guys are doing great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed is a hero.

There is something to be said for Gavin’s ability to keep control of himself in the midst of chaos, especially since the simplest things can make him completely lose his shit.

This riot isn’t the first. Freed Androids have been protesting in the streets, demanding the rights to the bodies of the ones destroyed -- killed -- and demanding housing, thirium, and more. Besides Jericho, three other Android rights groups have become prominent in Detroit.

Jericho is known for its wanting to negotiate piece and coexistence with humans, heavily involved in public demonstrations and politics. Pacifists, their demonstrations include sitting protests, silent protests, and video propaganda.

The others, not so much.

A group called Not A Deviant had surged with the task of publicly humiliating people who used ‘anti-Android’ or ‘hateful’ terms in order to ‘re-educate’ them--normally by acts of degradation or harassment, either online or in person. H4H, or Hunt for Hunted were a group that would forcibly deviate and remove Androids from their homes in order to join the cause. Another group, called The Sanction had taken up the idea that humans were inferior and were pushing a scenario where humanity could be wiped out. They were very in favor of anything from assault to terrorism to kill and/or oppress humans.

It was members of this last group that surrounded him, hurling epithets and swinging sticks and crowbars as he and Chen tried to help other officers keep the riot under control.

_Fuck my life._

Nothing works on them. Tear gas only made the humans in the crowd sick, and most of them were probably being attacked at this point anyway. Rubber bullets? Pssh. And keeping their shit calm was completely vital because using lethal force during a riot like this would be the worst possible look for the police depa--

Ears ringing, Gavin sits up, wondering dazedly how he ended up on the floor. He’s surrounded by shoes, at least a dozen pairs. They are all android shoes. A glance up reveals camo pants and tee shirts with, of all things, a modification of the Terminator skull in black and red.

“Worthless human,” one spits.

“How could they think they could stop us? Look at this one.”

“Weak. Pathetic.”

“Thinks he can stop us but he breaks just like the rest of them!”

“And he will die with the rest of them.”

A cheer rises up from the angry mob, and various Androids yell, “kill him!” and “stomp him!” and “kill the human!”

He blocks a foot hurtling toward his face, but he doesn’t block the blow that lands painfully close to his liver. He wheezes. An Android yanks him onto his back, and he realizes that they’ve backed him into an alley and he got separated from Chen. _Fuck, fuck…_

A different pair of feet comes through, and he waits for those to try to stomp him too, but the blows landing on his face and sides slow down enough for him to block them again. He stumbles to his feet and lurches toward the nearest fire escape, hoping to find a way up, but he doesn’t need to. Two rapid gunshots -- _CRACK! CRACK! --_ sends the person nearest the sound frightened back into the crowd. “Gun!” someone yells, and the panic makes them turn and run into the street again. 

When Gavin has cleared enough blood away from his face to see, he realizes that it’s Connor pulling down the fire escape and guiding him to it.

“W-what? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Jericho is watching The Sanction’s protest.”

“Oh, right.” Connor has been a prominent leader in Jericho since the end of the revolution, and his insights as a negotiator and interrogator, Gavin is sure, had a lot to do their success in politics. 

“Why the fuck would you help me?” Gavin blurts once they’ve made it to the roof and begin crossing the roof tops.

Connor looks him over, his eyes visibly changing focus. “Your ribs are bruised. They could have killed you.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not the first time I’ve gotten smacked around by an Android…”

Connor winces. “I wish I could take that back.”

“Me too,” Gavin grunts. 

Connor snorts, rolling his eyes. He clears the next rooftop with his gun out before motioning Gavin across. These rooftops are so close together they don’t even have to leap, but soon they will end and the duo will have to travel through the alleys instead.

They walk in silence for almost an hour.

“Are you alright?” Connor asks from time to time.

“I’m fucking fine” is usually Gavin’s answer. This time, he asks again, “why the fuck would you help me?”

Connor stops, looks him over. His LED turns in a single yellow circle before it turns white-blue again. He says, “because you didn’t deserve to be hurt. You are trying to help keep the city safe.”

“I…”

“Today, you were a hero, Detective Reed.”

Connor is several paces ahead before Gavin can say, “Yeah. So were you.”


	2. Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds out he's an ally now--a promotion he doesn't think he can handle, but one he appreciates just the same.

“Where the hell are you taking me?”

“The Jericho infirmary.”

“You sure your android techs can fix a human?”

“There are many human allies that have decided to live in Jericho and support our cause, or fled from their homes during the evacuation of Detroit, only to find that their homes have been taken over by H4H or the Sanction, and they won’t be able to get it back without violence. We tend to them as best we can, but it can be… difficult. There are many deviant hospital and nurse assistant androids that are here, and they help run the human clinic free of charge.” 

“Wow, really? Completely free?”

“Yes. In fact, many humans have arrived here and volunteered simply to receive basic medical maintenance.”

“Of course. Nobody has to struggle with government insurance over a blood pressure pill here.” 

“Yes. However, resupplying is difficult. Every little bit helps.” Connor arrives on a block and is immediately greeted by four Androids -- two aiming long guns from roof tops on opposite sides of the road, and two who immediately stand in front of Gavin. 

“Who’s this?” 

“Why’s it bleeding?”

“This is Detective Gavin Reed and  _ he _ is an ally.” The air of finality in his tone is almost prissy, and Gavin has to do everything in his power not to burst out laughing because he can’t handle another ass-beating today.

Jericho, it turns out, has taken over a two block radius surrounding an old, condemned church. Connor explains that the church is a sort of de facto town hall for Jericho’s vast membership to meet and vote on things or raise concerns to Markus, which they do every few days. There is also an abandoned supermarket within the vicinity where Markus had Androids commandeer for food supplies for the human allies as well as for the distribution of Thirium and parts.

They walk one more block toward a row of houses and a large office building, which Connor heads for. They take the elevator to the third floor. “First through third floors triage or treat human allies. Fourth through seventh floors are for wounded or decommissioned Androids. I have asked Nora to treat you in this room.”

He guides Gavin into a an office and he sits on a low bed near a window that overlooks the intersection as Nora enters. Nora still wears her black and red Cyberlife jacket which reads MEDIC across the back and has the signature blue triangle above. The breast of it is embroidered with a red EMS symbol and the sleeve of it has its blue band. Underneath it, however, she is wearing a simple red tee shirt and basic blue jeans. 

Nora’s voice is calming as she explains each step of the examination. She takes Gavin down to the second floor for x-rays, and then she takes him back to his room, stitching his face, banaging his knuckles and ribs, admonishing him to rest. Gavin obediently lays down until he gets the all clear from the x-ray results, and then Connor is the one that helps him into his shirt again, since he is sore and stiff from bandages. Now cleaned up and treated, Connor leads him confidently through the streets, pointing out other features of the area: Android housing, human housing, clothing supplies. There’s another row of houses, and this time Connor pauses, “This is where leadership stays. Hank… Hank and I had to move here with Sumo after The Sanction attacked his house.”

“So that’s why he’s been so uptight lately?”

“Yeah, well, he has a lot of memories in his old home.”

Gavin swallows.

He pushes into one of the houses and turns left toward the dining room, where there is a meeting happening. Gavin is startled to see Markus, the leader of Jericho, and several other Androids seated around a table. 

“Connor,” he greets, smiling. “Who is this?”

“A new ally.”

Gavin has never thought of himself as an ally to anybody, but he’ll take it. GAvin listens to their intel on The Sanction carefully, sometimes offering some other information. Hank shoves into the house and goes directly to Connor, ignoring the greetings of the others. “I heard you got caught up in a scuffle. Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Connor answers, standing and hugging the man immediately. “It was not a problem, please don’t worry. Detective Reed ended up with the worst of it.”

“Fowler was worried about you. There’s a video floating around of that group of people attacking you. You should call him.”

“Fowler worried about me? I call bullshit.”

Hank snorts.

“Has he been seen?” Markus asks kindly, eyeing twin black eyes and bruised cheeks with concern.

“No major injuries,” Connor reports at the same time Reed grunts, “I’m fucking fine.”

“He’ll need to stay here for the remainder of the week. The Sanction knows he is a police officer and could possibly have identified him and taken note of his personal information.”

“What?! I’m not…”

“He’s not wrong. We’ve got room for you if you want. I’ll arrange everything with fowler and set a patrol car on your block. Can’t be too safe.”

“Fuck you, Hank, I’m going home.”

Connor scrutinizes him for a moment and then nods in understanding. “I can go retrieve your cats and pack you a bag.”

“Wha…”

“The hair on your uniform. What are their names?”

“I…” 

“Well?”

“Ashtray and Dumpster Fire.”

Six pairs of eyes stare at him in disbelief or confusion. Or both.

It’s Hank that says, “Seriously?!”

“What?” Gavin snaps defensively. “The short versions of their names sound cool. Ash and Fire.”

The blonde guy looks amused. “I’d love to know the origin of that.”

“Right. Well, I’ll stick with those,” Connor smirks.

“And I’m never letting you name anything again.” The angry looking redhead speaks up and Markus gives a tiny, amused grin.

“So… are you the dumpster fire, or the ashtray?” quips Josh, the teacher Android, and everyone breaks into laughter.

Gavin glares.

“Don’t worry,” Connor says brightly once the laughter dies down. “Sumo is extremely friendly with cats. Ash and Fire will be in good hands.”

Markus gives into another smile. “Well then, welcome home, Detective Reed. Thank you for supporting us.”

Gavin nods, not knowing what to say.


	3. Colleagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is defending Gavin again... will the wonders never cease? what'd Gavin do to deserve this?

While he waits, Gavin settles into Hank’s house, a safehouse in Jericho that reminds him with a shudder why he has to stay here. He hadn’t heard that Hank’s house had been attacked. Jericho and the DPD seemed to be doing their best to keep it under wraps. Quick thinking leads Gavin to figure that with The Sanction growing, the government could rescind its gracious offer not to destroy every Android in America if they find out that Androids have been destroying human property and targeting policemen.

He doesn’t want to sit here and ponder his fate or theirs for another goddamn second. He wanders outside, grunting at the soreness in his sides, and decides to find somewhere to go. Bactracking through everywhere Connor showed him isn’t hard, and he finds himself drawn to the clothing supplies building. It used to be a large corner store. There’s a pay what you can sign, and he walks in.

There are clothes on racks from floor to ceiling, sectioned between mens, womens, and childrens, all sized by section: pants on the bottom racks, tops on the upper racks, all along the walls. In the center there is a rack of mens coats and a shelf of accessories, as well as a display of shoes. The same display is set up for women and children. He picks two gray tee shirts, a new leather jacket, and a hoodie that reads “Relax, I’m with the Fun Police” and hands the Android at the desk all the cash in his wallet, a surprising total of 98 dollars. Oh. He was… saving that for cash tips at the next bar he could hit once the revolution was over. Turns out, it’s been over for like two months and he’s working more now than he ever did before. 

The Android gives him an enormous smile. “Thank you! This is a big help!” He sounds too enthusiastic about the cash as he puts it away. “You must be a new ally. My name is Jerry!”

“Hey there, Jerry. I’m Gavin.”

His LED does a twitchy little yellow dance and then he grins brightly again. “Jerry is happy you are here Gavin.”

“Right. Uh, see ya around, Jerry.”

“Thank you for coming! See you soon! Thank you friend.”

Confused and a little bit touched, Gavin edges away from the clothing supply store and walks back to the house, wondering why all the Androids in this place are so fucking nice to him. Didn’t they know who he was, what he’d done? How cruel he’d been with Connor, with other Androids?

Yet they call him ally and friend as easily as they call him by his name.

He honestly thinks he prefers another ass-beating from The Sanction. They, at least, gave him what he deserved. Even Hank is being nice to him, and that drunk asshole is never nice to anybody anymore. Well, except Connor.

He has always felt threatened by Connor, if he’s completely honest with himself. Fuck being honest with yourself when you can just hate someone without reason, but Connor had been quick to put him in his place regarding that.

Seeing that Connor has no ill will for him anyway, and has accepted him into his life, his zone of safety, so easily  _ after saving his life  _ is making him re-examine a lot of things. Starting with his relationship with Connor and Hank.

He wanders back toward the leader’s house with the intention of asking how he can help around here instead of being a useless waste of space, but he stops short.

“Yeah, we heard that you even updated the checklists with his name.”

“What would Markus think if he knew you bring random humans in here without knowing their--”

“Markus met him and he is an ally. He is an excellent detective and a colleague of mine. I worked with him for weeks.”

“Hunting deviants.” The scoff in the second Android’s voice is obvious.

Gavin rounds the corner to see Connor pressing his lips together. “Before I became one, yes.”

“Gave your deviant hunter friend a pass then?”

“If you have an issue with my decision, feel free to take it up with the rest of leadership. I have to return Ash and Fire to their owner.”

“I’m here,” Gavin says, stepping forward and gathering one of the crates and a bag full of toys. Inside, Ashtray emits a happy purr. “Thanks for your help. Let’s get these guys home?”

Connor offers him a thin smile. “Yes. Let’s get them home.”

On their way back, Gavin asks, “A colleague?”

Connor presses his lips together again. “Do you not consider yourself my colleague?”

“Nah, it’s not that,” Gavin says, surprised with himself. “I… was more surprised that you consider me to be yours. You know, considering.”

Connor shrugs. “I am over it.”

“That simple, huh?”

Connor pushes open the door to the house and goes about setting up litter boxes and cleaning things while Sumo sniffs curiously at the crates. When he is done, he tells Gavin, “I learned a lot from working with you.”

Gavin stares after him for a long time before he says, “Likewise.”


	4. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets his job back. Gavin... isn't as opposed as he thought he'd be. Things are changing, indeed.

Weeks bleed into months. 

The Sanction did attack Gavin’s apartment, but thankfully he’d put most of his things in storage and wouldn’t miss what little had been damaged. They vandalized the place and seemed to have attempted to light it on fire, although the fire suppression system had thankfully worked and stopped the fire before it could spread. 

Gavin has since gotten his own house on Leadership Row, as it was coming to be known, right at the end of it and near the clothing supply, where he volunteers his weekends. He commutes to the precinct for work, then spends his nights or Saturdays there, relieving a grateful Jerry from the task. 

His relationship with Connor is… strange. Connor is unnervingly accepting and defensive of him, and he isn’t quite sure how to feel about it. He tries to allow himself to be friendly with him and Hank, but finds himself having to say something assholish just to break the tension his own awkwardness is causing. At work, he’s much the same, but even the patrol officers have noticed that Hank is significantly less tense and offended by Gavin’s presence. He works a lot more closely with Fowler now, which has been an enormous asset to Jericho.

Connor visits Ashtray and Dumpster Fire regularly, playing with them in Gavin’s living room, laughing at their little purrs and mews as they swat at whatever toy he has in his hand, only for him to move it before they can pounce.

Gavin takes the opportunity today to sit on the couch with Ash in his lap. He lays his head on the arm rest, staring at the ceiling, while Connor sits cross-legged on the floor, wincing as Fire’s paws occasionally scratch at his dark green shirt. He listens to Connor play for a moment before he says, “I heard interesting news today.”

“Oh?”

“I heard that Fowler worked out for you and the Android aux-pos to come back to the force. You’d get your old positions back and pay and everything thanks to the new employment laws.”

“Hmm.”

“Would you come back as a detective?”

Connor looks up, momentarily pausing his play, which allows Fire to successfully pounce on the mouse toy, emitting a purr of success as he darts off to a corner with it. “How would you feel if I did?”

Gavin glances over at him. “You know, I’ve learned a lot since I’ve been here. I’ve seen how the other androids talk about you, too. It… as much as I would hate to admit--and I’ll fucking kill you if you repeat this to anyone, ya hear me?-- I was wrong about you, okay? At least, it seems that way now. I think… I think it would be good to see you around the bullpen again.”

“As long as I get you coffee?”

Gavin snorts. “Yes. Definitely that.”

They both laugh, and Connor smiles at Gavin in a way that makes his stomach too hot. “I look forward to working together again, then.”

Gavin snorts. “Who said anything about working together?!”

“Well, Hank has been taking on more leadership tasks since he is drinking less. Captain Fowler will probably not partner someone like myself with him because his focus is needed elsewhere. You’re the remaining ranking detective in that homicide unit, so that would leave me paired with you.”

Gavin whistles. “If this were any other day, I’d tell you to fuck off.”

“I’m not hopeful,” Connor teases.

“Fuck off.”

“Will do, partner.”

Gavin looks over at him and winks.

~

Gavin finds that it is how Connor suspected. Hank is off doing white-shirt things, leaving Gavin mainly in charge of homicide. When Connor’s processing finally comes through, Fowler is fully expecting an argument from him about being partnered with an Android.

However, Gavin only huffs and stomps out of the office, pulling Connor along. “I’m still an asshole,” he mutters at Connor’s confused expression, “and Fowler knows how to grind all my gears at the same goddamn time. We have witnesses to follow up with and I’m fucking tired.”

Connor doesn’t say anything, simply turns and walks away. 

“What the--where the fuck are you go--seriously? Is everyone mal-fucking-functioning today?”

Connor returns with a giant paper cup full of coffee. “Hope this helps.”

Gavin takes the cup and drinks deeply. “Black, lightly sweetened. Did you use the fucking vanilla button too? How did you know I’d like that shit?”

“Well, based on everything I know about your personality, plus parameters I’ve searched in your background including places you’ve purchased coffee, your kitchen, your waking and sleeping hours--”

“Fucking stalker? What the actual shit?”

Connor frowns. “I… apologize. I didn’t mean to intrude on your privacy.”

“It’s whatever. Just warn me next time or something, okay? If you and I are gonna havebe fucking partners, we’re gonna have to find some boundaries. And android-cyberstalking shit is a hard limit.”

Connor looks amused. “Hard limit, huh? I’ll note that coffee is the only ‘vanilla’ thing about you--”

“Honestly fuck off.”

“--in my database on all my cyberstalking investigations of Gavin Reed.”

“Fuck you, Connor.”

“Fine, but no pain.”

“You don’t even feel pain, do you?”

“I could if I wanted to, I suppose. I… prefer to leave those things alone in this line of work. Pain… breeds fear. I cannot allow myself to fear for my own life more than for these people. Or you, Partner.”

Gavin doesn’t really know what to say.


	5. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to Filorux for this art which features Sumo, Ash, Fire, a very sweet Connor and a very happy Gavin. I've literally never had art for any fic of mine and Filo is always commenting on my Convin stuff so this is a huge, happy thing for me. Also, special thanks to New ERA for doing this whole bit and pairing writers with artists that can art for them. This is seriously awesome. Enjoy the art and the conclusion of the fic.

Connor has enjoyed his time as a detective. Although there are many gruesome and difficult parts of the job that are not and should never be enjoyable, there are many things that are. He likes being able to use his programming. He felt for so long that everything he’d been programmed to do was a curse, but over time, Gavin has helped him lean into his instincts and programming. As a result, his programming finally feels like it’s being used for something good.

Actually, Gavin had become his favorite part of being a cop. Gavin’s sarcasm and banter helped him keep his focus during darker moments, and his reasonability helped balance Gavin’s impulse to jeer and dismiss anything that went against the theory of the case.

There was also working under Hank, which had been a tremendous learning experience before, but was definitely a huge honor now, one that Connor took very seriously.

He is aware of the time passing, but he finds himself strangely at peace with it. Before, when he still had Amanda, she was always telling him to hurry, that time was running out. There was always a sense of time looming over his head, a clock counting down to time’s up. Now, he feels like he has all the time in the world.

He doesn’t _have_ to sleep, so he spends a lot of time in Gavin’s place, playing with the cats which are always far more active at night. Gavin eventually gave him a key.

“You always have to wake me up or break in, and I’m sick of you doing either to play with my fucking cats. Not me--no, not to visit me. The damn cats. Just… when you come in, try to keep the bullshit down, I actually don’t have never-ending batteries.”

“Got it,” Connor had answered, but he hadn’t been able to keep the enormous, excited smile off his face. He resolved, though, to come to the house sooner and get a healthy dinner prepared for Gavin to enjoy while he played with his second-favorite fur monsters (Sumo would always be the first and nobody and nothing can change his mind).

They settled into a routine. They split ways for a while, getting out of their police clothes--mostly ditching their guns, Connor ditching his tie and suit, Gavin ditching his boots that he uses for work. Then Connor goes to Gavin’s house, cooks, feeds the cats, and plays with them. Gavin puts on some tv which they watch for a while until he gets sleepy and goes to bed. Connor bids him good night and then plays with the cats until they go to sleep too, and then he goes home, quietly locking the door behind him.

Today, the routine is different because… well, the cats have escaped. Gavin drives and Connor walks, and they search every inch of Leadership Row. When they turn up nothing, Connor decides to walk the entire block and send a blast out to everyone in the neighborhood, providing photos in the event that an Android found them.

Gavin calls him after an hour. “Still nothing?”

“I’m still looking. I’ve sent a notification to all Androids within a three-block radius and I’ve given notice to all the humans I’ve crossed paths with. Should we make flyers?”

Gavin frowns, stressed. “Yes--fliers, internet posts, whatever you’ve got.”

“We’ll find them, Gav. I promise.”

Connor is surprised when Gavin says, “thanks. You’re a good friend, Connor.”

~

It takes them until 7pm the next evening to get Ash and Fire back home safe--they appeared at the door demanding food, which Gavin and Connor happily gave them. It was the most stressful 24 hours of Gavin’s life, bar none, and they almost experienced a Terminator-level extinction exactly a year ago, today.

Now, a week after that incident, they’re sitting outside, Ash and fire held securely in their arms, close together in the rear deck of the house, watching the evening fade into night time.

Wait… “Hey Con?”

“Yes, Gavin?”

“I… things have changed a lot, haven’t they?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s November 11th. I guess I should say something like happy Independence Day or something.”

“You’re right. I think… maybe if Jericho decides to promote it, it would be called Liberation Day or something.”

“Yeah, well, happy living toaster day.”

Connor laughs. “I don’t think that name has the same ring to it, but same to you.”

“You’re different than when I met you,” Gavin says. “You’re… freer.”

“So are you,” Connor offers, watching the sky. It’s filled with a brilliant golden-to-purple gradient, soft pinks and neon oranges blazing in the evening sky. 

“Maybe it’s because we’re both living, now.”

“Maybe so.”

“It’s… it’s good this way. With you.”

“Likewise. In all my time since my activation, I did not think I’d be able to befriend someone as… openly hostile as you used to be. I am glad that you’ve allowed me to see the person underneath.” After a beat, “I would even say, you’re going soft.”

Gavin snorts. “Am not.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Take it back, Tin Can.”

Connor arches an eyebrow at Fire curled comfortably in Gavin’s arms, purring up a storm.

“Fine, point taken.”

Connor smiles. “I’m glad I have a friend like you, too.”

“Are you?”

“Of course.”

“And a partner?”

“Definitely.”

“I don’t deserve that.”

“It’s like you said. Things have changed. We’re… making progress. As Androids, as allies, and personally, as friends and partners. I’m happy, Gavin. Be happy too.”

Gavin glances at Connor’s face, his LED spinning soft, calm white-blue, and he figures that he is happy.

He’s letting himself be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I'm not entirely happy with this. I may go back an edit it, so keep an eye out. Also, special, special enormous thanks to FiloX again for the fantastic art. you can find Filo on twitter at [kittyconvoyfilo](https://twitter.com/Kittyconvoyfilo) and also hang out in discord where she can be found as Filorux.
> 
> As always, I'd love, love, love to know what you think about this, how you feel, if I can improve it. tell me anything in the comments, I promise I respond to everything at least once. Happy 1st birthday to New ERA, and natch, big thanks to Fantismal Spider for starting this discord server and giving us all a place to fanfic and stuff together. Fanti can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantismal/pseuds/Fantismal) and [here](https://fantismal.tumblr.com) and also, again, feel free to check out the [New ERA discord server](https://discord.gg/c3vUxHY).
> 
> You guys are awesome and I love you.  
> <3Daisy


End file.
